


I was there

by PandaaaaPan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, John is so lost, M/M, Smirking Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaaaaPan/pseuds/PandaaaaPan
Summary: Where Mycroft and John talked about Sherlock’s painful bottom and John got it all wrong.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	I was there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsDragon/gifts).



> Muse after my first spinning class.

Hey Mycroft, good to see you here. Are you waiting for Sherlock? 

Yes, indeed Dr Watson. I am to pick him up for dinner.

Oh! You two! Dinner! Hmm...Glad to see you guys bonding... hmm... good.... good. 

Yes. 

Hmmm... something funny about Sherlock... do you know that Sherlock is newly into spinning? He! Doing spinning! In a gym! 

Is that so? I wasn’t aware.

Last week, he was constantly complaining about a painful bottom from a hard ride.

Oh, that. Yes, I was there, the whole time. 


End file.
